Tournament of the Heart
by UrbanCinderella
Summary: After three years of avoiding Eriol and Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling all turn up suddenly at a tournament, bent on humiliating the men who ruined their lives. Will the girls be able to resist the men's charm or will they land their punches?
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Before you start throwing tomatoes at me, please let me explain. No worries, I'll update my other stories. It's not like I don't have enough work, lol. But this story? It has to be written. Can't get it out of my mind.  
  
It's going to be short. If you want a long story, check out my other two CCS stories. This is just for a short read. Thanks for reading, leave your comments in a review, por favor? ^-^  
  
'Tournament of my Heart'  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
****  
  
Beautiful elegance shown around the courtyard. The moon cast a silver glow over the great garden. Each of the separate rose buds tilted themselves up, in hopes of catching the glow. The breeze rustled them, giving an appearance of joyful laughter.  
  
It was deserted.  
  
Nearby, the cheers that had been disturbing the night were suddenly silenced.  
  
A whisper broke through. It was a tall, navy-haired man who finally broke the silence.  
  
"It's true then? They're really here?"  
  
"I saw 'em myself. They rode in astride them great stallions you hear stories about," answered another voice. It shook in fear.  
  
"And. . . were. . . they. . . did they. . . was her guardians with them?" came a scared voice.  
  
Another man clamped his hand on the first man's mouth. "Don't mention them, you hear?! They can hear when someone talks about them! Do you want them here?!"  
  
The man pried the first's hand from his mouth, giving a weak glare. "'Course I don't. Who'd want them here?"  
  
Another man spoke up. "They're going to compete?"  
  
The original messenger piped in now. "They were headed straight to the judge's table. All three of them."  
  
A particularly bold man grunted. "The rules say no women can compete. It's distractin' to the men. So what if they're here? 'tiz rules."  
  
Eriol whistled, a strange look of longing in his sapphire-blue eyes. "The judges will make an exception. It'll bring more crowds."  
  
"We're dead," came a small voice.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a tall man walked through. His charcoal hair was wildly tangled, giving proof he was in a hurry. His lanky figure strode purposely toward the group of men, cold amber eyes intent on them.  
  
"She's here?"  
  
Before Eriol could respond, a voice broke through the door.  
  
"We're all here, cousin."  
  
Three girls calmly strode through the now open door.  
  
One, a girl with long black hair carefully pulled back into two pigtails, stood off to the left. Her ruby eyes glared furiously at any man they could lock onto. She draped her hand lightly across the hilt of her sword; a threat enough to make many men sweat.  
  
A second stood off to the right. Her raven hair was long and silky. Though her mouth seemed more likely to curl up into a smile, it was now carefully blank. Her large amethyst eyes were looking around the room, taking in every occupant excepting the navy-haired one.  
  
In the middle was a short brunette, her short hair stirring in the wind. Deep emerald eyes shone avidly, taking in the occupants of the room with a calculating look. Her eyes carefully skipped over amber ones. It was too painful to look into amber ones.  
  
While the first woman let her aura flow freely, enjoying the strangled look from the men, the third carefully kept hers contained. It tried to break free from her control, sensing the familiar deep green one. She tightened her grip on it.  
  
When no one spoke, the brunette walked slowly forward. Many of the men stumbled backwards, their eyes on her moving hips. She stopped suddenly, a smile forming on her lips. It didn't touch her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" she asked, her voice soft. "Scared?"  
  
No one answered; No one dared. All but two of the men were caught looking at her with an expression of fear. One of the rebels was carefully examining the raven-hair companion avidly, but the second was watching her with an expression of longing. She carefully avoided looking at the second one.  
  
Her gentle laugh broke the spell.  
  
"Tomoyo," breathed Eriol.  
  
The raven-haired girl looked at him for a brief moment before turning and striding back through the open door. The man's dark eyes followed her form out, showing hurt.  
  
With a glare at Eriol, the black-haired girl followed her friend out the door, calling worriedly for her. The brunette was alone, but her confident gaze never wavered.  
  
"Hello Eriol."  
  
Surprise breaking him from his longing gaze, he refocused it on the emerald- eyed girl. He bowed politely.  
  
"It's been long, Sakura," he said, immediately regretting the choice of words.  
  
"That was your choice, Eriol. Not mine," she answered calmly, her gaze flickering to the amber-eyed man. Her voice harsh, she added, "Though I don't suppose it was truly your choice."  
  
Wincing from the words, the amber-eyed man spoke hesitantly. "Hello Sakura."  
  
She nodded curtly in his direction. "Li."  
  
Before he could speak again, she was already speaking to the room. "I gather from the few whisperings we overheard you are already aware we'll be competing with you this year?" After a few small nods, she continued. "We come here to fight. We want a clean, fair fight. Do not concern yourself with our sex or well-being. You should spend your time worrying about yourself." A few of the men gulped here. "We're not here for publicity or to gather crowds. We're here to fight. And to teach you something."  
  
Many of the men leaned forward, grimly waiting to hear what she would say. They were still caught up in her spell.  
  
"What's that?" asked a pained Eriol finally.  
  
She smiled, the same smile she had used moments before. "The period of male domination is over."  
  
With a short bow, she left through the same door her friends had left through. Two winged creatures joined her there, each falling in step beside her. The room was silent for the second time that night.  
  
"We're dead," repeated the same small voice from before.  
  
****  
  
"I'd say they're still mad," remarked Eriol is a soft voice. He bent down and picked a flower, fingering it lightly.  
  
Syaoran grunted, not looking away from whatever had held his attention for the last couple minutes.  
  
"You think they came here to get even with us?"  
  
Finally Syaoran looked up. "She said they were here to teach us."  
  
"Yeah, teach us we shouldn't have left," he said slowly.  
  
"Well. They don't understand, do they? We had to leave," returned the amber- eyed man. Though his voice was confident, Eriol heard the worry underneath. "If they loved us, they would've waited," he added after a moment.  
  
Eriol shook his head, his navy-hair fluttering. "You can't expect them to understand. We just left and didn't come back. To them it was personal. To us it was business."  
  
The second man growled angrily, slamming his fist into the ground. "But we came back as soon as the Elders let us."  
  
Eriol shook his head a second time. "Doesn't matter. You promised them two weeks. And besides, we left them. Coming back doesn't fix that."  
  
Syaoran had no answer. He let out a slow sigh, his eyes looking furtively into the sky. The two sat in companionable silence for another few minutes before Syaoran finally broke it.  
  
"We've got to get them back."  
  
Eriol scowled. "How do you suggest that? We've been following them for years. They haven't listened to us yet."  
  
"But don't you get it?" cried Syaoran, his voice desperate. "This time they came to us! That's never happened."  
  
The navy-haired man sat in thoughtful silence before asking, "Do you still love her?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened from surprise before narrowing in anger. "How could you ask that?! Of course I love her!"  
  
Eriol nodded grimly. "And I Tomoyo. If we still love them, there's always a chance they still love us."  
  
Syaoran sighed again before changing the subject. "How do you think they got Meiling to join forces with them?"  
  
Eriol barked a mirthless laugh. "She loved you too. She may have loved you in a brotherly way, but she still loved you. She was just as upset when you left."  
  
"But she's used to the way our clan works. She should've understood."  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed on his descendant. "She worked hard to get you and Sakura together. Just as she worked hard to get Tomoyo and me together," his voice softened over his second sentence. He had to shake himself from his memories before he could continue. "Not only did you leave her, but you left the love she fought to get you. Of course she's upset."  
  
Syaoran let out another breathy sigh. Then, he spoke, teasing laughter in his voice. "At least you've only got one woman bent on your destruction. I've got two."  
  
Eriol didn't laugh, only looked at him. "I have to get her back," he said suddenly. Syaoran stopped laughing and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Then start repairing the damage now," he said softly. "Before they start trying to kill us."  
  
Eriol gave him a weak smile before jumping up and starting towards a smaller tent in the distance.  
  
'And me?' Syaoran asked himself. 'Am I brave enough to risk my cherry blossom's fury?'  
  
Thinking of it, he let out a sigh. Her anger wasn't something to be taken lightly. Though slow to anger, she was deadly when it was done. He let out a sigh before returning to his large tent.  
  
****  
  
Sakura looked up when she heard the light tap from outside. Yue eyed Tomoyo before getting up to answer it. If the emerald-eyed girl had any doubt of who it was, she knew from Yue's look.  
  
'So it's begun,' she thought. 'Eriol is already trying to win her back.'  
  
She cast a loving look at her friend's sleeping form. Her chest was gently heaving in content sleep. Her eyes weren't as puffy as before, though Sakura was aware she had cried herself to sleep. Meiling caught Sakura looking and gave her a worried glance. They both knew who the visitor was.  
  
'Why did we come here?' she asked herself suddenly. 'Sure, we wanted to prove something, but why this tournament? Are we just as pathetic as them? Is this just some ploy to be with them?'  
  
She shook it away when she heard light footsteps. She turned, a finger to her lip. Eriol caught the look and was quiet. Standing, she drew him back outside of the tent.  
  
"Eriol, why are you here?" she asked. It was a pointless question, as she already knew the answer.  
  
He looked over her shoulder and through the open tent flap.  
  
"How mad is she?" he asked, still watching her sleeping form.  
  
"Go away, Eriol. She'll not see you." She turned, expecting her harsh words to send him away. He grasped her arm roughly, pulling her farther from the tent.  
  
When she looked up, his eyes were flaming furiously. "I must see her."  
  
She shook her arm from his grasp, glaring into his eyes. "Control yourself and try to listen." She leaned closer to him to enforce her words. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Eriol. You're nothing to her but a stranger." She cast a short look through the flap before returning her fierce gaze to the navy-haired man. "You made your choice. Did you expect her to accept it?"  
  
With a curt nod, she left him. She didn't see the tear that fell from his eye.  
  
****  
  
'"We're getting married tomorrow, Syaoran! You can't leave!" she  
finally yelled. Her voice was unbelieving.  
  
He shifted his feet, but kept his gaze firm. "The elders demand it.  
They want me to marry this other woman, Sakura."  
  
She felt her jaw drop and her temper rise. Her voice came out meek.  
"And you're just going to do it then? To please the Elders?"  
  
He jumped forward, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. "Of course  
not. I love you, Sakura. I'll come back and we'll be married."  
  
"And Eriol? Must he go with you?" She knew it would break her best  
friend's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry. He must," he answered faintly.  
  
Sakura turned and left. Something in her heart knew this was wrong.  
Before she reached the door, she asked her final question, her voice  
hesitant.  
  
"And when will you be back?"  
  
"In two weeks. I promise," he said quickly.'  
  
She sat up silently, rubbing her head.  
  
'As though I don't think of that enough, why must it remind me every night as well?'  
  
She looked at Meiling and Tomoyo's sleeping forms before stepping quietly out of the tent. In the distance she could see the sun rising slowly.  
  
'But they didn't come back in two weeks,' she thought slowly. Her expression turned pained. 'They were gone for a year before we left.'  
  
Hearing footsteps behind her, she hardened her expression.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yue drew near her. "Your first match is with a man named Kyannaf," he said, voice bland. "I've seen him. He's taller than you, but lanky. He is strong, but not very fast. Use your speed and you should be fine."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. "When?"  
  
He looked at the sun's position before responding. "You should have till midafternoon."  
  
She nodded again, feeling numb from the cold. Wordlessly, the guardian draped his wings around her. Instantly she was warm.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
He didn't answer her. The two stood watching the horizon in silence before Sakura shook herself.  
  
"I must get ready."  
  
Yue watched her, silently wishing she would come back. Lately, protecting her from the cold was the only good he could do.  
  
****  
  
The three strode purposely into the practice ring, carefully ignoring the looks they received as they claimed a corner as their own for warm-ups. Sakura watched as Tomoyo and Meiling helped each other to stretch. She stretched by herself, allowing her eyes now to roam amongst the opponents.  
  
She caught her first opponent and immediately saw what Yue had meant. Though he towered over, he was moving without much grace. She switched her eyes to the board on the far side of the room. Squinting, she tried to read who her second opponent would be. It never occurred to her she might not win the first match.  
  
With a frown, she excused herself and started toward the board. Men stepped back hurriedly as she passed.  
  
'Pathetic,' she thought. 'But then again, the male population has proven itself a general let down thoroughly in the past. Why should I be surprised now?'  
  
She traced her fingers lightly across the brackets, letting out a sigh as she realized both Syaoran and Eriol were in a different bracket. She wouldn't have to fight them until the end.  
  
'If they make it that far,' she thought with a silent laugh. Though it made her feel better to think that, she didn't believe the rebel thought for a minute. Syaoran would make it to the finals.  
  
She frowned when she caught Tomoyo's name. She was on Eriol's side of the board. She would have to fight him eventually.  
  
She sighed angrily when she saw Meiling's name. Her friend would be fighting Syaoran in the second bracket.  
  
'At least I don't have to fight my best friends,' she thought grimly. 'Though I will have to fight my fiancé.' She corrected herself angrily. 'Ex- fiancé , Sakura. He's my ex-fiancé.'  
  
She heard a light cough behind her.  
  
"Can I see the board?"  
  
Though the voice seemed cold and deliberate, she could hear the undertone. The warm undertone. Detecting such an undertone had become an art on her part. She nodded curtly and he moved forward.  
  
She shivered at his closeness. Averting her eyes, she tried to force herself to walk away.  
  
Her legs stayed firmly rooted to the spot.  
  
After nearly two years of avoiding him, here he was. She thought her body would've forgotten him, but her legs were proof against that assumption.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she forced a foot to move. His voice called her back.  
  
"Can we talk later?"  
  
Her feelings were carefully blank as she realized everyone was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Why?" she asked slowly. She cursed when she heard her voice wavering.  
  
'Three years of not seeing him and he still affects me like this? Pathetic.'  
  
"Because we need to talk," he answered. She felt him slowly edging closer to her. He was moving like someone trying not to scare an animal away.  
  
With a frown, she turned and spat, "There's nothing to talk about, Li."  
  
Turning on her heel, she angrily strode back to Tomoyo and Meiling. While Tomoyo cast worried glances toward Sakura, Meiling shot glares at the men watching Sakura curiously. Most were openly gaping at the amber-eyed man who had somehow cracked through the brunette's cold demeanor. Syaoran, however, was gazing intently at Sakura.  
  
Excusing herself politely, Sakura left to get a drink of water. She didn't return until the summoning bells were ringing.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sure you're all aware how the brackets work," said the surly man. His voice sounded more like a tough rasp than actual words. His gaze kept straying towards the three girls huddled in a corner. "Just as you know what a clean fight'd be. No nasty punches, 'specially in that," he chucked ruefully, "special area. No magic. No swords. Just fists and wit. Got it?"  
  
When all grumbled agreement, he stood.  
  
"Then I expect those from the first match to be in the ring within five minutes. If you're late, you forfeit, understand?"  
  
Again all grumbled agreement. He left.  
  
She felt Tomoyo's arm on her shoulder. Within seconds, Meiling's joined it.  
  
"One of us is gonna bring home the prize, got it?" asked Meiling with a grin.  
  
Sakura smiled back, laughing for the first time that day. "Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
"And we're going to humiliate our men," added Tomoyo quietly.  
  
The two looked at her hurriedly. She was gazing longingly at Eriol, whose back was to her at the moment. Sakura strung her arm around her friend's shoulder companionably.  
  
"Just seeing what he passed by is humiliating him, Tomoyo."  
  
Meiling shook her head in agreement, watching the two men across from them with grim determination. "And if not, the three of us will do it physically."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: This is what happens when you listen to rap first thing in the morning. LoL, guys, I have a favor to ask. Check out one of my good friend's new story! It's her first post and it's REALLY good. Her name is Iris and the story's called Tears of the Past. 


	2. First Matches

Disclaimer: I own the plot. The characters? Well, let's just say I'm still negotiating that.   
  
Author's Note: Before I start, I'd just like to say, "WHEW!" 17 Reviews for a first chapter? I must confess, I was expecting maybe one review. A VERY pleasant surprise. You guys are wonderful! I only hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. ^-^  
  
'Tournament of my Heart'  
  
Chapter Two: First Matches  
  
****  
  
The tournament would be comprised of three days with the lowest matches, and one day for the semi-finals. The fifth, and final, day would be left for the championship match.   
  
They were expected to fight three fights each of the first days. Between each of the three matches they would have roughly four hours to rest, though some would be unfortunate enough to have less time.   
  
This information Sakura learned as she strolled carelessly amongst the crowd of sightseers. She had excused herself from Meiling and Tomoyo almost right after the referee had left them. They had let her go, knowing she needed the time to prepare her nerves.  
  
She had checked the board before leaving and knew her fight would be the twenty-third that day, which meant she had plenty of time to wander around.   
  
She pulled her scarf closer around her face to conceal her identity. Though the reverence given from the other opponents was both helpful and amusing at times, she didn't feel like being watched at the moment.   
  
She ambled through the crowd, letting her feet lead while her brain wandered. For the most part, her thoughts were innocent, such as remembering whether she had closed the tent flap that morning. She also went over the more complicated moves she had learned recently. The only thing her brain carefully kept out were thoughts of Syaoran. She had learned over the years that entering a fight with him in her mind was not a good idea.  
  
Excited shouts and a booming announcer's voice alerted her the tournament was starting. She turned and walked towards the nearest entrance, scanning the area for an open seat. There were plenty, as today was only the first day of competition.   
  
She soon found a perfect seat: close enough to see the action yet giving ample distance from other viewers. Within minutes, she was seated and listening to the announcer building up the crowd for the first fight.  
  
The ring itself was large and simple, without ropes on the sides. There were two pairs of steps, one on the north and the other on the south end of the ring. Her eyes could just make out a light path from both of the stairs, ending at small doors. Excluding these areas, all around the base of the ring was surrounded with a soft mat that extended roughly 15 feet from the end of the ring. The stands that seated the crowds were located another 15 feet from the edge of the mat.  
  
The announcer's voice changed and Sakura's concentration narrowed onto his words. He was finishing the end of the rules.   
  
"- will be thrown out. However, the risk is half the fun, right, folks?" As the crowd roared approval, the announcer continued. "There is no time limit; the fights will continue until a fighter is either knocked unconscious, is thrown from the ring, or gives up."  
  
Sakura smirked. She could recite his speech by heart, thanks to Yue's teaching skills. She sent a thank you Yue's way before realizing the announcer was now motioning towards a closed door on the north end of the ring. She narrowed her eyes and watched as the door flung open and a large, heavily-muscled man strolled out.  
  
She watched emotionlessly as he strutted to the ring, pumping his arms in an attempt to get the crowd on his side. Her smirk reappeared when she realized his childish antics were working.   
  
The man reached the steps and started up them, still pumping his arms. When he reached the landing, he flexed his muscles, causing the audience to roar in approval. The announcer himself was laughing, obviously pleased.  
  
Once the crowd had quieted down enough for the announcer's voice to be heard, he spoke. There was still a trail of mirth in his voice. "Hardly an introduction is needed for Thoran Gravedigger, I see!" The crowd applauded soundly and Thoran repeated his earlier antics. After the crowd quieted a second time, the announcer motioned toward the south end of the ring.   
  
Another man, smaller this time, stepped out. His gait was just as sure as Thoran's, though he didn't try to pump up the crowd. When he had one foot on the steps, he suddenly threw himself forward into a flip. His hands landed flat on the third step and he pushed. He landed gracefully, dropping into a fluid bow as soon as his feet touched the ring.   
  
The crowd again erupted into applause, giddy at the surprise entrance. Sakura eyed the man; she already knew who the victor would be. The announcer again laughed, pleased the two men were giving the crowd such a fine show. Sakura could practically hear him calculating the money he would earn from this tournament.  
  
"And of course his fine opponent, Jessin, nicknamed the Cat for his stealth!" proclaimed the announcer.   
  
Sakura's smirk deepened at his nickname. Though he had seemed graceful enough, she doubted he deserved to be called a cat. Very few possessed such grace.   
  
'And Kero is hardly one of them,' she added ruefully.   
  
The announcer now moved off the stage and a referee emerged from the sidelines. He stood on the ground-next to the action, but not hindering it.   
  
The two opponents made their way to the middle of the ring, bowing to each other respectfully. A bell rang and the match started.  
  
Sakura expected Thoran to attack first. He didn't disappoint her. The second after the bell rang, he ran forward, his arm swinging wildly for Jessin. Though it was badly aimed, there was strength behind it. Jessin, however, was not caught unaware. He quickly sidestepped the swing and put space between the two fighters.   
  
Thoran stopped his first attempt and eyed the Cat wearily. Though he had rushed headfirst into his first attack, he was not stupid enough to do so in the second attack, as Jessin would expect him to. The pair began to circle each other, calculating the way the other moved and looking for holes in their defense.   
  
While Jessin showed lasting patience, Thoran's temper was easy to rise. He soon grew tired of this game and decided to rush forward.  
  
Sakura cursed his stupidity. This match would be over in seconds.  
  
The Cat watched emotionlessly as Thoran raced towards him, stepping backwards slowly. Sakura knew what his move would be before he sidestepped. She watched as he grabbed the Gravedigger's outstretched hand and, using his hip, threw him out of the ring.   
  
Her eyes calculated his move, slightly surprised. He had performed the move perfectly with the same quiet grace that seemed to surround him. She knew he would go far.  
  
'And he's on my side of the bracket,' she thought distractedly.  
  
Just like that, the match was over.  
  
The audience was still in shock when Sakura started clapping. Sakura watched as Jessin's eyes locked on her own, surprise evident on his features. Very few had ever won praise from this cold maiden. He certainly had not expected to be one. He bowed to her as the crowd erupted in applause.  
  
The announcer reappeared from the sidelines, grabbing Jessin's hand and holding it high.  
  
"The winner of the first match today!"  
  
The audience's loud calls intensified. Sakura watched through the now-standing people as Jessin left through the door he had emerged from.   
  
Once he was gone, she watched the next couple matches, her thoughts hardly on them. She saw as people fell, but none seemed half as talented as Jessin had. She knew she could beat him, but it might take a little work.   
  
Her eyes narrowed on a familiar head of chocolate hair moving through the crowd. His amber eyes locked onto her emerald ones and she had to wrench herself from his gaze. In ten solid strides, he found himself at her side. He dropped into the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Eriol is fighting next," he said simply, by way of greeting.  
  
She didn't answer and kept her eyes carefully locked on the ring. Though she wanted to stand and walk away without a second glance, she once again found her legs unable to move. Somehow she doubted her knees would support her, even if she managed to stand. Sakura hadn't laid eyes on Syaoran in three years but her body still remembered him as though he had never left.   
  
She felt his gaze and fought to keep her own steady. She was thankful when the doors opened and a large sandy-haired man approached the ring. She watched numbly as he bellowed at the crowd. She found she couldn't understand him-she had never learned the egotistical side of English.  
  
The crowd, as usual, bellowed in response. Sakura, however, had shifted her attention to the south entrance. She could feel his large aura; it was calling to her own. From the corner of her mind's eye, she could see Syaoran's reacting the same way. She stifled her pink aura quickly once she realized it had become tangled in Syaoran's.   
  
Her attention left her aura as the door was thrown open. Out stalked Eriol. Or, rather, out floated Eriol. She watched numbly as he approached the ring, his magic carrying him. She felt every member of the crowd's jaw drop and had to fight back a laugh. She should have expected such from him.  
  
The referee quickly reattached his jaw and approached Eriol hurriedly. They conversed in rushed undertones. Sakura didn't have to strain her ears; she knew what was being said. The referee would tell him magic was not allowed in the tournament and he would argue the match had not yet begun. Within seconds, the referee retreated, looking annoyed. Eriol, however, remained unfazed.  
  
Once he had passed the last step, he bowed to the crowd in midair, and dropped down. His feet caught him without a sound.   
  
The audience, more stunned than they had been after Jessin's entrance, watched numbly before finally jumping to their feet and applauding the navy-haired magician. Sakura's face broke into a smile, much to the surprise of Syaoran, who had been watching her the entire time.   
  
"Always one for grand entrances, isn't he?" she asked before she remembered whom she was talking to.  
  
A look of horror sprouted on her face and she clamped her hand over the betraying mouth. She averted her eyes, not wanting to see Syaoran's soft, understanding amber eyes, though she could feel his gaze. They sat in silence for a few moments. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, and she was once again reminded of someone approaching a wild animal.   
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
Her aura broke free of her now-weakened grasp and mingled playfully with his. She turned her head slowly, emerald eyes gradually coming in contact with his deep amber orbs. Instantly, she knew her mistake.  
  
The two fell deeply into each other's eyes, drowning. Neither were aware of the three gazes that had fallen on them; one smiling while the other two were startled.   
  
Suddenly a jolt of pain shot up Sakura's arm. She broke the gaze quickly and looked up into a stranger's embarrassed eyes.   
  
"Pardon me, ma'am," he said hurriedly before continuing past her. Numbly, she realized he had bumped into her arm.   
  
Thanking the man silently but profusely, she rose to her feet. She had to get away from Syaoran. She had taken three steps when she felt his hand on her waist. It sent shivers down her spine and she found herself paralyzed once again. He spoke softly, but she heard his voice crack slightly.   
  
"Sakura. . .," he repeated.  
  
She threw herself forward and made her way down the stairs in a sprint. Thankfully, he didn't follow.   
  
'Nothing's changed,' she thought numbly. 'I'll always be running from him.'  
  
****  
  
Syaoran watched her go before looking back at the ring. Eriol was staring at him, ignoring the announcer who was fighting to get his attention. Syaoran shrugged, answering the unasked question. Eriol frowned slightly before turning abruptly and approaching the middle of the ring.   
  
The announcer stumbled back, flustered at his sudden change. Not wanting to jinx it, however, he quickly jumped off the stage.   
  
Syaoran returned to his seat in time to watch Eriol bow to his opponent. The bell rang and the sandy-haired man lunged forward. Eriol's face was emotionless as he sidestepped, avoiding the man's attack. As the man fought to balance himself, Eriol smoothly swept a foot underneath him, knocking him to his knees.   
  
Not wanting to press for an advantage, Eriol walked regally to the other side of the ring. By the time the man had stood, the magician was waiting in a defensive position. The sandy-haired man hesitated a moment before approaching the magician. He was, doubtlessly, remembering what had happened the last time he had attacked hurriedly.   
  
Before the man could attack, the navy-haired man threw his arm out, grabbing his opponent in one hand and pulling him forward. His opponent was too surprised to react, giving Eriol time to whip around into a kick. Before the man knew what was happening, he was sailing towards the opposite end of the ring. Syaoran could practically see the stars sprouting in his sandy-haired head.   
  
When the man managed to look up again, Eriol was charging him. With a quick slashing motion, he had sent his opponent flying into the air a second time. This time he landed with a soft thud on the mats.   
  
The announcer reappeared suddenly, grabbing Eriol's hand and proclaiming him the victor. Syaoran could hardly keep the smirk from his face. As though Eriol would be beaten in his first match.  
  
Checking the clock on the far wall of the stands, he realized his match would be coming up soon. With a sigh, he stood and started back to the practice ring.  
  
Now that he no longer had the match to focus his attention on, his thoughts wandered back to Sakura. His hopes had soared when she'd caught his eye, and he had felt her shiver from his touch, but they had been forced to plummet back to the earth when she'd walked away.   
  
'Her willpower is just as strong as mine,' he finally admitted. 'She won't let herself be drawn to me if she can help it.'  
  
Still, his heart was pounding when he remembered the way she had looked at him.   
  
'Like she loved me.'  
  
Someone bumped him on the shoulder and he realized his thoughts had taken him too far from the real world. He mumbled an apology and continued his trek to the practice ring.   
  
****  
  
She was huddled in a corner when Eriol re-entered the building. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the navy-haired man until he spoke.  
  
"You left before the match began," he said shortly. Sakura jumped, spinning to face him in the same ungraceful move. She placed a scowl firmly on her lips as she fought to ignore the amusement in his eyes.  
  
"I-I wanted to warm up," she lied. It wouldn't matter whether she kept her voice smooth and believable; Eriol could always see through lies. That had never stopped her from lying to him, however.   
  
His eyes were sharp though his voice was calm. "You were running from Syaoran."  
  
She didn't bother to answer; the ground had suddenly become very interesting.   
  
"Why are you running from him? Your body clearly wants to be with him; what's hindering your mind?" She nearly winced from the smooth, yet firm, tone.  
  
Something suddenly snapped inside of her. Why was he demanding so much from her? Why was she suddenly being made out as the villain of their history? She had been abandoned on the eve of her wedding, and she was wrong for not immediately falling into his arms?  
  
"Common sense, Eriol," she answered sharply.   
  
He blinked at her sudden anger. His eyes darted to her hips; she was about to move. Quickly placing an arm on her shoulder, he restrained her from moving with a strong grip.   
  
Sakura gasped when he lowered his face in front of hers. His eyes were smoldering with both anger and urgency.  
  
"Listen to me, Sakura. We did not go on vacation," he hissed. "We left to negotiate with the clan. We left to assure our place as your husbands."  
  
Her eyes, however, were burning just as strongly. "I understand why you left, Eriol," she said, speaking his name as though it pained her to utter. "What you have never explained is why you stayed." The word 'stayed' seemed to ring in the air.  
  
Using the moment to her advantage, she pushed herself away from Eriol. Every step seemed to drain her anger slowly and she was thankful when a familiar ruby-eyed girl came rushing towards her. Wordlessly, she put an arm around Sakura, leading her to a quieter corner. She didn't ask what had happened, only watched as the brunette collapsed into silent sobs.  
  
A raven-haired girl appeared near them and quickly took over Meiling's position, letting the ruby-eyed girl serve as a human barrier to protect the crying girl from anyone else's prying gaze.   
  
For a while they sat in perfect silence, each of the three understanding more deeply than can be put into words. Finally Sakura broke the quiet.   
  
"Why is it so hard? Don't we hate them enough?" she said, her voice quiet from her sobs.  
  
Tomoyo stroked her hair lovingly, her eyes sweeping over her friend's frame. "Three years is not enough to get over someone you loved." Her quiet voice rang with truth.  
  
"We never should have come," came the soft reply.  
  
Tomoyo laughed lightly, using her hand to force Sakura's chin up. "We had to face them sometime Sakura. We decide once and for all whether our lives will include them."  
  
Meiling's playful voice broke through the moment. "And here I was thinking we were just going to kick their butts."  
  
The three erupted into giggles, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them intently.   
  
****  
  
"I'm up," said Meiling unnecessarily as she smoothed the front of her red fighting costume anxiously. The white sleeves trailed the ground when she let her arms hang.   
  
The two nodded and walked with her to the door on the south end. Sakura's stomach was filled with butterflies as she watched her friend repeat the same stretch she had used only moments before.   
  
She couldn't get the board out of her memory. She knew that Meiling would most likely advance to the next bracket, but it was unlikely she would get farther. Though Meiling had become better over the three years, her cousin's skill had always gone untouched by her own.  
  
The announcer's voice broke through her thoughts. He was announcing the first competitor. Sakura threw a glance out an open flap and saw him as a dark-haired man approached the stage. From his movement, he was obviously a seasoned martial arts competitor. He held the same quiet grace Jessin had possessed. Memory clicked into place and she realized she had seen him with Jessin earlier. The announcer bellowed his name- Yuran.  
  
She glanced back at her ruby-eyed friend and was relieved to see her calculating gaze fixed on Yuran. At least she wasn't taking the competitor lightly.  
  
A man's voice broke through the quiet, alerting Meiling it was her turn to enter. Giving Sakura and Tomoyo an assured smile, she threw the door open and stalked out.   
  
The two friends raced for the flap, ignoring the men who jumped back to allow them passage. Sakura bit back a laugh when she realized Meiling had adopted her own stalk, though her hips weren't moving smoothly enough.  
  
'I'll give her lessons later,' she joked absently.  
  
When she reached the steps, the announcer greeted her with a charming smile, obviously pleased with her looks.   
  
"Folks, I'd like you to welcome the first woman, Meiling Li, to grace our tournament in over fifty years!" The crowd was quiet for a moment before they broke into a reserved clap. They were unsure about this new arrival.   
  
She chose to ignore this. Instead, she moved toward the center of the ring. Yuran followed her and the announcer quickly left the ring. The two bowed, their eyes never leaving the other. Slowly, they rose and took to their fighting stances.   
  
Meiling attacked first, as Sakura had known she would. Yuran also seemed to know this. Immediately he raised his arm to deflect her blow. No sooner had the move been blocked than she swung her other arm around, aiming lower for his torso. He just managed to get his arm there in time, again blocking her. She disentangled her own arm the second his touched hers and swung around in a kick.  
  
It was a risky move, as Yuran was in a perfect position to grab her leg and, at the very least, force her away, but he just barely managed to block it.  
  
Meiling jumped back from him, throwing her body into a back flip. She landed, eyes narrowed on her opponent. She now knew his speed. Sakura knew she would use it to her advantage.   
  
Yuran circled her, though he made no move to attack. He was waiting for her to do so. Even from the sidelines, Sakura knew he had a trick up his sleeve. Sakura could only pray Meiling wouldn't let her temper get the better of her and fall into his trap.  
  
She thought her prayers had gone unanswered when she saw Meiling rush forward, growling angrily. Instead, the girl feinted a left punch, her eyes intent on Yuran. The ruby-eyed girl had obviously expected a trick.   
  
Yuran tried to grab the girl's arm, but Meiling pulled it back too fast. He stopped shifting his weight when he realized no one was there to throw over his hip. Instead, he swung his foot as Eriol had done, knocking Meiling's out from under her.  
  
She went down in a flurry of curses. Slapping the ground, she managed the roll forward, using the childish move to take Yuran down with her. He nearly landed on her, but managed to throw himself forward just in time. Instead he sailed over her, landing in a roll.  
  
The two righted themselves quickly and began circling again, carefully ignoring the cheers that went through the crowd. They were enjoying the fight. Meiling, however, clearly was not. Sakura knew how frustrated the girl was.   
  
This time Yuran lunged forward, feinting right. Meiling started to swing her arm to block it before stopping abruptly. Instead she swung her hand lower, blocking his real punch aimed from her torso. She grabbed his hand and twisted, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, she sent him over her hip.   
  
He landed in a heap dangerously close to the edge of the ring.   
  
Jumping forward, Meiling rolled him off the side. He landed with a light thud on the soft mat.   
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, proud of her friend.   
  
The announcer now appeared at her side, grabbing her arm and announcing the winner. The cheers that went through the crowd resembled nothing of the reserved clapping they had greeted her with. The audience had already fallen in love.  
  
The two friends waited anxiously at the door as Meiling walked down the trail deliberately. No sooner had she opened the door than the two jumped on her, engulfing her in a ferocious hug.  
  
"Good job!" squealed Tomoyo, though Sakura remained calm.   
  
She detached herself from the group, flashing a congratulatory smile toward Meiling. The girl's eyes, however, were not on her. They were staring at something behind her.   
  
Before Sakura could turn, he spoke.  
  
"Good job, cousin," he said simply. Sakura kept herself pointedly staring at Meiling. She didn't dare turn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Meiling, her voice flat. Sakura glanced at her quickly; she had expected anger.   
  
Sakura could feel his gaze on her. Still she refused to look. "I'm fighting next," he said simply.  
  
Then, without another word, he strode past them, standing in front of the door as he waited to be called forth.   
  
Feeling rather suffocated, Sakura excused herself from them. "I'm going back to the tent for a moment. I'll be back in time for your match, Tomoyo."  
  
Syaoran turned and stared at her, eyes showing pain. "You're not going to watch my match?"  
  
Though part of her wanted to shrivel under his gaze, the other half was defiant. She carefully raised an eyebrow. "Is there some reason I should watch?"  
  
Before he could respond, the same man who had told Meiling to go screamed at Syaoran. With one meaningful look, he opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling watched her, eyes searching. She smiled shakily and, with another polite excuse, left for the tent.   
  
****  
  
She sat on the soft pillows, staring through the open flap and watching the garden. She pointedly stopped thinking about what was going on and let the sounds be her main focus. She heard the far-off shouts from the stadium and the closer buzzing of the bees.  
  
Slowly her eyes began to droop and she realized how soft the pillows were.   
  
'I'll just close my eyes for a while,' she told herself slowly, though her eyes had already shut.  
  
The world slowly turned black.  
  
****  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
A loud shout broke through the dreamless fog and she began to sit up when rough hands grabbed her. Their shaking woke her fully. Her eyes flung open and were met with angry ruby.  
  
"Sakura, you have about three minutes to get back to the ring or you forfeit your match," she cried, her voice harsh enough to make Sakura cringe. Then her words hit.  
  
She threw herself from the pillows and bolted out of the tent, thinking of nothing but making it on time. People in the crowd threw her hostile looks and she did her best to leave a trail of apologies behind her. Just when she was afraid her lungs would collapse, the door to the practice ring came into view. Giving it one last burst of speed, she pelted through the door.   
  
Many pairs of surprised eyes locked on her form, but she ignored them and instead strode to the southern door. A man was eyeing her impatiently. She mumbled an apology, but the look of scorn was steady on his lips.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she caught Syaoran's anxious glance. She chose to ignore it.   
  
'I missed Tomoyo's match,' she realized. Though she desperately wanted to know that her friend had won, the man was giving her the cue.   
  
With one last breath, she opened the door and started her strut towards the ring.   
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Whew. That is easily the longest chapter I've ever done. It's 4540 words long. That's just crazy. So. You guys better enjoy. Please review and excuse the typos, lol. . . I finished this late and I've had a rough day. . . I don't really have the energy to go back and check it right now. 


	3. A Guard of Glass

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Author's Note: My school starts back on the 11th! How much does that stink? So yea, I've been busy with finishing-up-the-summer type things. That and Final Fantasy X. :D  
  
But you guys don't want excuses, so here's the chapter. ^-^  
  
'Tournament of my Heart'  
  
Chapter Three: A Guard of Glass  
  
****  
  
With one step she caught the crowd's attention. Though they had already seen two women fight today, this one, with her chestnut hair and deep emerald eyes, stuck out like a black cat in a holy gathering. They watched her every move seemingly in a trance, such as the one the competitors had found themselves in just yesterday.  
  
Though she was still slightly out of breath from her run, no one noticed excepting a small group of those who knew her best. Her hips rocked smoothly, just enough to make Meiling twinge with envy. A light smile tainted her lips as she recognized the crowd's reaction. She stepped carefully up the stairs, making not a sound with her soft slippers.  
  
She reached the announcer, looking down her nose at him, though he towered over her. The corners of her lips twitched upwards, breaking the spell. The man stepped back, shaking his head and looking slightly embarrassed. With a fleeting look at Sakura, he turned and faced the crowd, opening his hands wide and proclaiming her name, attempting to break the eerie silence that had settled upon them.  
  
"Let's greet her well folks! The third woman contestant we've seen today, Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
The crowd was silent, distrusting. Though they had been caught up in her spell only moments before, they now were weary. This match would be her trial; her prize would be their approval.  
  
She cared naught for them. A picture of intense amber eyes framed in a handsome face appeared before her eyes. He was the reason she would win.  
  
Ignoring the silence and pushing the picture away, she quickly crossed toward the middle of the ring. The crowd came to life as her opponent, Kyannaf, took his place across from her. It was obvious who the crowd preferred.  
  
They bowed to each other, Sakura's eyes focusing on his legs. It was not her habit to strike first, but she needed to know what his reaction would be.  
  
They straightened, and just before the bell could ring, she saw the telltale bunching of muscle. Fighting to keep her smile hidden, she adjusted her muscles, ready to spring to the left.  
  
He moved quickly; quicker than she'd guessed he would. But it was no matter- he was still slower. She used her speed to dodge his first lunge easily. He looked a bit uncertain at her haste; she moved like a rabbit.  
  
He regained his footing quickly, turning and facing her. She made no move to attack him; she would let him wear himself down first. There were, after all, two other fights she must save her strength for.  
  
He was still eyeing her uncertainly, sizing her up she supposed. Her eyes strayed to his feet. He had those heavy boots she had seen men wearing lately. A single kick from him would send her sprawling.  
  
They could also be a disadvantage, however. In her soft slippers, Sakura moved like a ghost-much faster than him. They fit her feet perfectly, while his boots were larger-making it easier for her to knock him off balance.  
  
With a smile, she feinted forward, giving him time to jump back. As he jumped, she kept her eyes posted firmly on his shoes. As she had expected, he stumbled a bit.  
  
He regained his footing and lunged forward, feinting right, attacking lower instead. Sakura dropped her arm to block the real punch. Twisting, she freed herself from his arm, grabbing his wrist in the same moment. She attempted to pull him forward, but he twisted out of her grip, sending her off balance.  
  
She threw herself into a backwards flip, landing closer to the edge, steadying herself as she landed. He stopped, watching her. Neither made a move toward the other.  
  
Smiling, Sakura realized he was getting smarter. He knew how close he was to going down moments before and would be more careful now. Though she hated warning someone to be more careful, she was thankful to have a tougher fight. Maybe now she wouldn't be so bored.  
  
He threw himself forward finally and Sakura knew she would have to wait for a good match after all.  
  
Instead of sidestepping as most would do, she planted her feet firmly, waiting for him to reach her. She heard a couple gasps from the crowd. Though his eyes showed surprise, he didn't falter in his charge.  
  
His hands reached out in attempt to grab hold of her. Swinging her hands up quickly, she grasped his arm around the elbows. Holding them tightly, she raised a knee and drove it into his stomach, making plain she had aimed high enough for the move to be legal.  
  
It was enough to knock the air out of him. For a second, he nearly collapsed in her arms. Her grip was the only thing holding him up. She pushed him from her grip and he backed up, falling as he fought to regain his balance.  
  
Using the moment of uncertainty, she spun, her kick landing where her knee had been. He went flying across the ring, landing on the very edge in a crumpled heap. She slowly sauntered over to him, stopping just in front of him. He raised his eyes to hers, showing fear.  
  
Leaning down, she whispered something to him.  
  
"Do you know why you lost?"  
  
When he continued to stare, she answered him, a smirk heavy on her lips. "Because you're a man."  
  
Then, with a dainty foot, she rolled him off the side of the ring, enjoying the soft plop he made.  
  
The crowd was still until someone's clapping broke the silence. Sakura caught the man's eye. It was Jessin. She gave him a light nod, one he returned, before she felt the announcer grabbing her arm.  
  
Throwing it into the air, he exclaimed, "The winner of the match is Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
The audience erupted into applause, all memories of their uncertainty a distant dream. She, a stranger in their predictable world, was now their champion. She had gained their respect with just a few well-placed blows, just as Meiling had before her.  
  
Though she had thought herself uncaring, she wondered whether Syaoran was among the clapping.  
  
****  
  
Despite how hurt he had been when she had not attended his match, he found he could not do the same to her. Quickly finding a seat in the crowd near Eriol, he settled in. His eyes had watched her, intent upon her every move from the beginning until the very end. He faintly remembered asking Eriol, baffled, where they had learned how to fight. His friend's answer had been sharp, reminding him they'd had three years to perfect the art.  
  
'And three years of anger is more than enough to fuel someone,' he thought grimly, only, part of him was still surprised at how good she had been. Though he had spent most of his life learning martial arts, she looked as though she might give him a run for his money.  
  
'Certainly enough to make it far,' he thought. But then again, Eriol had told him she would the night he'd decided they must enter the competition. At first Syaoran hadn't understood why entering a tournament would help, but he knew not to doubt Eriol's visions. So here they were.  
  
Every part of him was screaming with pride when he saw her opponent land on the mat. In his heart, he still considered Sakura his. Her successes were as important as his own.  
  
Yet before he could get to his feet to clap, someone else was clapping. His eyes narrowed on the figure at the same time Sakura's did. Noticing the gentle nods that passed between them, he realized they must have some sort of understanding. And now, instead of pride, his heart was filled with another emotion.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
When the crowd finally broke the silence and began clapping enthusiastically, Syaoran found himself leaving the stands and bolting towards the tent. He was just bursting through the curtain when Sakura stepped inside.  
  
Immediately she was engulfed in the arms of her two friends, leaving Syaoran to watch from the corner. Though he desperately wanted to march up and shake her, demanding answers, he knew he couldn't mess this victory up for her. She would never forgive him.  
  
He stood, watching her intently, enjoying the happiness that was on her face. It had been a long time since he had truly seen her happy. Whenever they were together, she always seemed so guarded. Which was why he was surprised when he heard his name.  
  
Curiosity immediately taking him, he moved closer to the circle of friends, hiding behind a bulky fighter and straining his ears.  
  
"-don't know if he was watching. He disappeared right after you left for the ring," said Meiling, her voice soft.  
  
"I'm sure he was just going for a better seat," piped in Tomoyo quickly.  
  
"Of course he didn't look for a seat, Tomoyo. He did the same thing I did to him; he left," said Sakura, her voice bitter, all traces of the happiness gone now. She added hastily, "But it doesn't matter. He'll find out soon enough I can fight."  
  
Not wanting to be found, he stepped from behind the man. Try as he might, he couldn't keep the smile from his lips.  
  
'Maybe she's trying to keep herself from caring, but at least she's finding it's harder than she thinks,' he thought, hope flowing through his body at the thought.  
  
Hating that she was upset about his absence, he quietly approached her. Meiling and Tomoyo looked up before she did. Tomoyo's eyes were carefully blank while Meiling's were curious. When Sakura finally realized he was there, her eyes flashed with surprise before turning into a mild glare.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling shared a discreet glance before jumping up and excusing themselves. He caught Sakura glaring at their fleeting forms before refocusing on him.  
  
Moving slowly, he approached the bench she was seated on. He didn't sit; he was too afraid he would scare her away.  
  
"You did well," he said simply.  
  
Her eyes didn't give away anything.  
  
"In your match, I mean. You fought well," he said, stuttering slightly underneath her intense gaze.  
  
This time she nodded curtly. "Thank you."  
  
"I watched the whole thing."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Good to know," she said, her voice tinted lightly with sarcasm. If Syaoran hadn't heard her earlier conversation, he would've been wounded. Instead, he moved to sit next to her, praying she wouldn't bolt for the door.  
  
"Did Yue teach you?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. She looked as though she was ready to run.  
  
She nodded, her expression hard for him to read.  
  
"And that evil ball of fluff? Did he help?" he asked, his voice carrying the light joke softly.  
  
To his amazement, she let out a quiet laugh and her eyes softened. "You never did like Kero, Syaoran."  
  
"The stuffed animal never liked me!" he broke out, letting the familiarity of the argument take over. The second after he said it, he regretted it. He had spoken far too loudly-she would think he was angry. He longed to hit himself for scaring her away. Her laugh, a sweet trickling sound, broke through his thoughts. He looked up, even more amazed than before.  
  
His eyes locked onto her deep emerald ones, welcomed by the warmth that was in them. Underneath it, he detected strong untrust. Pushing through this startling layer, he found an abundant emotion. Though it might take many people long to recognize it, he was used to searching for it. Since fourth grade, he had been searching for it. And here it was-the love he thought he'd never see again.  
  
She blinked, causing the connection to break. Syaoran stifled the urge to shake his head, dizzy in a way only she could make him.  
  
He realized slowly that she was standing.  
  
Moments before he had been terrified that he would scare her off. Fear gripped him and he lunged out, grabbing her hand, enjoying the familiar tingles of happiness that strayed up his arm. Their hands seemed to recognize each other's.  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks, staring down at their interlocked hands with confusion. Using the moment of confusion, he pulled her closer to him. Though his hands ached for the familiarity of her waist, he didn't want her to feel caged in. Instead, he placed his free hand underneath her chin, tilting her head back until she was looking at him.  
  
He noticed that she was avoiding his eyes. A sharp pain filled his heart, but he ignored it, enjoying the simple happiness touching her brought him.  
  
He realized he should say something-anything-before the trance broke. He looked inside himself for a speech, something to convince her, but didn't find it. Instead his heart supplied the only thing that could be said at a moment like this.  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
He watched as the words broke into her mind-saw the way her eyes widened with fear. He felt her body shaking as she pulled her hand from his. She turned on her heel and raced out the door.  
  
Syaoran watched her go, ignoring the gaping men around him. Eriol appeared from behind him, clapping him on the back.  
  
With a silent understanding between them, they left the tent.  
  
****  
  
Sakura didn't know where she was going. She found herself running through the crowds, ignoring the looks. She realized, faintly, she was always ignoring someone's looks.  
  
'Why does he always do this to me?' she asked herself, her mind's voice heavy with bitterness. 'Why must I keep letting him in? I'm just giving him a chance to hurt me.'  
  
'He's not hurting you,' answered part of her brain. She scowled, resenting this voice-the voice that always appeared when she didn't want it to. Still, it went on.  
  
'You're hurting yourself.'  
  
The words made her stop dead in her tracks. A man walking through the crowd just barely managed to sidestep her, avoiding collision. He cast her a deadly scowl before passing her. She hardly noticed-she was too busy trying to deny the truth in the statement.  
  
'He said he loved me-he'd only do that to hurt me,' she reasoned. The voice didn't bother answering-it was too weak of an argument anyway. She knew the voice was never wrong. She was indeed the only one hurting herself.  
  
But was she hurting herself by putting herself so close to him? Or was it because she was ignoring her heart?  
  
She didn't want the answer.  
  
Instead, she picked up her pace again, now passing through the crowds on her way to the tent. She pumped her legs harder than before, concentrating on the feeling of running.  
  
The wind in her hair, the freedom of her heart, the surroundings passing by in a blur-they were her medicine. No matter what happened to her, she could run.  
  
A realization shook her concentration. Though she had easily kept her guard up whilst fighting a man twice her size and weight, one touch of his could punch through her guard like a rock through glass.  
  
She pushed it away, desperately clinging to the enjoyment running gave her. This time she succeeded in going uninterrupted.  
  
When she finally reached the tent, her breath was coming hard. She stopped to regain her breath before she entered the tent.  
  
Meiling was waiting for her, her eyes quickly scanning her friend's face. Sakura watched as her friend jumped up and pulled her down onto the cushions, easily knowing something was wrong. She didn't ask what had happened-she would wait to see if Sakura would tell her.  
  
Sakura kept her mouth shut, letting herself relax against the soft cushions for a while. Meiling would be contented in finding out later.  
  
They sat in friendly silence until Sakura realized someone was missing. Sitting bolt upright, she turned to Meiling.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
Meiling shifted her eyes to the door of the tent, obviously uncomfortable. Sakura's heartbeat quickened; something was wrong. She stifled the urge to shake the answer from her ruby-eyed friend.  
  
"Meiling? Tell me where she is," she demanded.  
  
But Meiling wouldn't answer. She mumbled something about telling her later and try as she might, Sakura could get no more from her.  
  
Though her anxiety was heavy for her friend, her body was tired. She would be fighting in less than four hours; she needed her rest. She spared a glance at her friend, who had resumed her spot amongst the soft cushions. Meiling would be facing Syaoran; she needed every ounce of her strength.  
  
Yue appeared in the entrance of the tent, walking with a silence only a moon guardian could carry. His voice was quiet and soothing, but full of seriousness.  
  
"You two must sleep; your bodies need the rest. I will wake you in time for your matches," he said simply. His gaze lingered on Meiling as he continued. "You will be fighting your cousin. I believe you know the strategy you should use better than I do."  
  
She nodded grimly, staring at the top of the tent instead of them. Yue accepted this answer and turned instead to Sakura. "You're fighting a man named Anker-he's little more than muscles," he said, his voice full of disgust.  
  
Sakura nodded, watching as her guardian's eyes again swept over Meiling. For perhaps the millionth time, she wondered what Yue was thinking. This time, however, was no different. She received no answer and he left, presumably to stand guard outside.  
  
After watching Meiling fall asleep, Sakura felt herself drifting out of consciousness. Soon she found herself in a heavy, dreamless sleep. She didn't even hear Tomoyo enter the tent.  
  
**** [Bleh. I'd like to end it here, but I need to get a few more matches in.]  
  
True to his word, Yue woke them in time to arrive at the matches. Meiling was told her match would be toward the end of the second seeds and Sakura instantly felt pity for her friend. Just one look at her friend told Sakura how nervous she was.  
  
She soon was informed of Tomoyo's match-how she had easily beaten her first opponent. Sakura apologized so many times that Meiling finally had to threaten her just for the silence.  
  
In all her anxiety for her friend, Tomoyo's absence was forgotten.  
  
Time passed and Tomoyo took the ring. Sakura and Meiling watched as their friend approached it. She gave the crowd her usual charming smile and they instantly responded with approval, the women chatting about how sweet she seemed, the men going starry-eyed.  
  
Sakura watched her friend flawlessly execute her moves, calm and gentle but leaving no room for her opponent to win. In no time, the man was flying over the side of the ring.  
  
Sakura's fight came and went, with the same effect-the man tried his strength on her and she used her speed to counter it. In a time that seemed far too short to be true, Meiling was warming up, waiting to be called for her match.  
  
This time she was called to enter from the opposite end of the field. Sakura and Tomoyo walked with her to the other side, never giving Syaoran a second glance as they left the tent.  
  
Once she reached the door, a man was calling her cue. She ignored him, hugging Tomoyo first and Sakura second.  
  
Sakura had to strain her ears to hear Meiling's whisper. "I won't steal this victory from you, Sakura."  
  
She jumped back in surprise, speaking over the man's attempts to get their attention. "You must try your hardest, Meiling. He hurt you too."  
  
Though Meiling's ruby eyes showed doubt, she nodded before finally heeding the man's yells. Turning briskly, she threw open the door and started down the pathway.  
  
Sakura listened to the crowd's calls, happy her friend had won them over so easily, before grabbing Tomoyo's arm. Together, the two raced for the stadium seats, hoping to find a better seat.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note 2: I know, I know. I meant to put Meiling and Syaoran's match in this chapter, but it's late and if I'm going to get a chance to update this today, it must be now. Sorry guys! Don't worry, the next update should come sooner. This one was held off by the ending of summer and the beginning of school. . . not to mention I had to move all my files to this computer. But enough excuses. Tell me how you liked it. 


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: I know you'd all thought I was dead and gone, or at least given up ff. Well, in truth, it was the evil homework that did me in. ^-^ So I decided to ignore the mountain of hw waiting for me and update at least one of my stories. Enjoy! ****  
  
Their match was one that could gather a crowd from miles away. Though it was only the second bracket, this fight held the most talent most of the crowd had ever set eyes on.  
  
The first to enter the ring was a woman-one of the oddities of this year's match. The announcer called out her name: Meiling Li. The crowd knew her; they applauded her loudly, giving their support easily. She let out a small, flirtatious smile, and returned her eyes forward.  
  
Few could see how nervous she was.  
  
Soon enough, her opponent emerged. His face caused many faints among the female section of watchers. He seemed oblivious to the attention, however, and continued on his trek to the ring. A meaningful look passed between the two opponents that couldn't be written down for simple competition. Before the crowd could even begin to wonder at this strange act, the opponent's name was announced: Syaoran Li.  
  
The crowd had seen him fight before, but that was not why they knew him. Syaoran Li was the leader of the Li Clan, a very noteworthy Clan. Each person in the stands moved forward in their seats, wanting to feast their eyes upon this young gentleman whose life had been hidden from the public for many years.  
  
Whispers started when they saw the female he was about to fight. "Is that his wife?"  
  
"She can't be," came the response.  
  
"Didn't you hear the name?"  
  
"Li-she could be his wife!"  
  
Growing rapidly tired of this argument, I spoke up. "He has no wife-Meiling is his cousin."  
  
The whisperers looked up at me, caught a glance of my giant wings, and quickly raced away. Not wishing to waste any more time with these idiotic mortals, I took advantage of the now free seats.  
  
The two were caught in some sort of staring match. The announcer looked perturbed, not understanding the connection these two shared. I coughed, catching both of their attentions, and they quickly bowed to each other.  
  
The announcer smiled weakly and dove off the ring. I heard the bell being struck, and the match began.  
  
She dove forward, as I knew she would. Apparently, so had he. After taking a quick step back, he used her loss of balance to his advantage. Grabbing her arm, he made to fling her over his knee. Meiling, realizing his intent in plenty of time, used her feet to increase her momentum. Instead of going over his knee, she managed to flip in the air, landing gracefully beside him.  
  
She then let herself drop to the floor of the ring, pivoting around so her leg would catch Syaoran's. He pushed up from the ground, went into a smooth backflip, and landed about five feet from where Meiling stood.  
  
I paused to look around at the crowd. Many jaws had dropped open. I couldn't help but shake my head. The crowd was bearing an uncanny resemblance to a herd of cows with their mouths dropped open as such.  
  
I heard movement and quickly refocused on the match.  
  
Syaoran had vaulted backwards again, giving himself more room. Meiling was eyeing him wearily, conscious of the edge right behind him.  
  
Syaoran's eye darted at Meiling's right knee. She glanced down to inspect herself. Before she could correct her mistake, she was flying backwards toward the edge of the ring.  
  
Cursing her for her stupidity, I made a mental note to make her sorry for this mistake in practice tonight.  
  
She landed heavily two feet from the edge. The audience grew silent as she rocked, fighting to regain her balance. My eyes focused on her cousin. He was watching her intently, but made no move to push her. I saw guilt flash through his eyes, as well as uncertainty.  
  
Meiling, having righted herself, flung her body violently toward him, ignoring the desperateness of this attack. Syaoran, his eyes wide, was knocked to the ground. His cousin quickly pinned him down. I leaned forward, looking at Syaoran's face. His body was relaxed, but he was straining to discern the look on his cousin's face.  
  
Her body shaking in anger, she raised her fist and quickly brought it back down, hitting him roughly on the jaw. I heard the crowd gasp, but I kept my eyes firmly planted on Syaoran. His eyes were watching Meiling, now wide with fear. He was finally seeing the fire in Meiling's eyes-the hurt she had been hiding from him.  
  
He allowed her to hit him twice more, and she had her arm raised when a cry rang out in the courtyard, halting her immediately.  
  
Having no need to identify the speaker, my eyes did not move from Syaoran. His head had popped up and searched the crowd. His eyes locked on a spot to my left. Finally, I turned, glimpsing my lady captor. The expression on her face held more emotions than any normal face has the capacity for. Hurt, guilt, love, and fear all fought for control over each individual feature. While one hand was clutching her chest, the other was reaching out, as though she was trying to grasp Syaoran. A breathy sentence escaped her lips. "Don't hurt him."  
  
My gaze shifted back to Syaoran. Once again, his eyes were wide and incomprehensive. He started to free hand from beneath Meiling when something snapped in Sakura's face. Turning on her heel, she fled from his sight. I watched as his face fell.  
  
Remembering where he was, he attempted to free himself from the now limp Meiling. She moved slightly, her eyes intent on the ground, just to let him up. He stared at her wordlessly, not sure whether she would attack him or burst into tears.  
  
Deciding quickly, Meiling's face shot up, a bold expression greeting her cousin. Though she fought to keep her words quiet, I caught them.  
  
"I do not need this, Syaoran. Sakura does," she said simply. Turning sharply and fighting to ignore her limp, she stepped off of the stage and started back toward the room.  
  
As her thin figure disappeared, the crowd stood, uncomprehending. Their looks again reminded me of cows, yet they were scandalized. What had appeared to be such a great match had ended so disappointingly. No one was bleeding, crying, or even unconscious. A total waste of time to many. I, however, knew this would set the course for the rest of this tournament.  
  
Not wishing to hear Syaoran proclaimed victor, I turned and headed back toward the camp, intent on practicing before it became late.  
  
****  
  
Sakura forced her walk to be slow, letting none of her emotions show on her face. Inside, she was cursing her stupidity. She had interrupted the match for no apparent reason. She wished fervently that she hadn't let Tomoyo leave. She should've demanded that Tomoyo forget her sudden hunger for cotton candy. And yet. . . the very fact that she had interrupted it set the fact right in front of her. She was still in love with him.  
  
Sighing, she continued toward the tent, already knowing who had won the match. Her interruption would keep Meiling from her victory.  
  
As her eyes found the tent, she noticed two people deep in conversation. One was familiar.  
  
'Jessin,' she realized. As she approached, he caught sight of her and quickly excused himself from his conversation, joining her as she walked by.  
  
"Hello," she said, suddenly not sure of what she should be saying.  
  
He smiled charmingly and nodded toward the ring. "What a strange match that was," he said simply. Then, "Were you able to watch?"  
  
She caught his intense gaze and found herself nodding.  
  
He took this in silence, causing Sakura to wonder if she had said something wrong. She was opening her mouth to ask when Jessin spoke up again.  
  
"A couple of my companions are planning a bit of a party to celebrate the end of this first day of fighting."  
  
Noticing her confused expression, he let out a laugh. "What I mean to ask is would you like to join me?"  
  
Realizing her stupidity, she blushed a pretty pink color. About to kindly refuse, she caught a fleeting sight of Syaoran. During her pause, Jessin spoke again.  
  
"It won't be anything fancy, but my friends know how to throw a party. I can promise it will be worth your time."  
  
Just then, Syaoran looked up and straight into her eyes. She watched as he took in Jessin and something akin to jealousy went through his eyes. Making up her mind quickly, Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Jessin smiled, obviously pleased with her answer. His eyes swept over a point behind her. "I must go now, but I will pick you up around 7:30 in front of your tent?"  
  
Sakura nodded and watched as he left. Her warrior instinct assessed his balance as he walked away, and she was once again blown away by the grace in which he carried himself.  
  
'Almost as graceful as Syaoran,' she noted absently. Then, realizing she was staring, she blushed again and turned back towards the tent. Syaoran was waiting by the door. She passed by him without a word and headed straight for Meiling, suddenly nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as soon as she was close enough. "I never should've said anything."  
  
Meiling looked up, and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Oh hush. I got in a couple punches-that's all I wanted," she said lightly.  
  
Sakura, not wanting to press the matter, moved forward and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
Meiling was the first to pull away. "Where's Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
Frowning, Sakura realized she hadn't seen Tomoyo since before the match began. She told Meiling so, and the girls quickly resolved to find their missing companion.  
  
They walked, talking about the coming matches, toward the tent's door. They were only feet from the flap when it opened and a couple stepped through.  
  
Sakura gasped when she recognized the pair, who were now smiling lovingly at each other. At her gasp, the two looked up, obviously unaware they had an audience. Tomoyo stepped forward, separating herself gently from Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, don't be mad," she said quietly.  
  
But all Sakura could think of was betrayal. Suddenly, her friend's absence was thrown into a new light. Her mind put together the soft looks she had seen between Tomoyo and Eriol that day. So instead of being happy for her friend, she suddenly found herself very, very angry.  
  
Meiling, on the other hand, stepped forward and caught Tomoyo in a hug. "Congratulations, Tomoyo. I knew you two would work it out."  
  
Sakura's rage increased. She had been betrayed by her two closest friends.  
  
"You mean. . . you're behind her, Meiling?" she asked faintly.  
  
Meiling cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, her voice alight with laughter. "Why wouldn't I? Don't you see the joy in her eyes, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura growled. "I see the same joy they held the day he left," she turned to Tomoyo. "You aren't telling me you're giving him another chance to hurt you again?"  
  
When Tomoyo hesitated, Sakura's hate hardened. Turning quickly, she found herself fleeing from yet another situation. Instead of coming into contact with the flap, however, she found herself running into something decidedly soild. She stumbled backwards, and hands reached out to steady her. Recognizing Syaoran, she shook his hands off, overflowing with her anger.  
  
His arms caught her tightly, pulling her closer.  
  
"Why can you not congratulate your friend on her joy? Why must you drag her back into pain simply so you won't be lonely?" he asked, whispering desperately.  
  
She struggled desperately out of his grasp, flinging his arms away in a single, wild motion. "Because it is the falling into pain that hurts the most," she whispered back, her voice heavy with emotion. "But you wouldn't understand that, Syaoran, because you weren't the one holding her while she cried last time."  
  
Leaving him stricken, she raced past, once again enjoying the feeling of running.  
  
****  
  
Kero watched, sighing to himself.  
  
"When will she forgive him, Yue? Isn't it time she ran out of hate?"  
  
Yue smiled faintly at his fellow guardian as he watched his lady captor racing away. "Soon, Keroberos. A human can hold onto hate for only so long."  
  
****  
  
Sakura woke from her nap when Yue entered her tent. Glancing up at the guardian, she frowned. He raised an eyebrow at her bad mood, and moved aside so that Kero might enter.  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed at the lion. "Both of you at once? Am I getting a lecture?"  
  
Kero snorted, looking as though he had half a mind to give her one. Yue's expression remained carefully blank. "Do not take out your anger on us, Sakura," he said finally.  
  
Before she could respond, Yue continued. "I thought you had a date tonight."  
  
Sakura eyed him carefully. "I do. . . why?"  
  
Kero snorted again. "Because it's 7:15 now."  
  
Sakura's scream reached miles. "HOE?!"  
  
****  
  
Jessin approached the large tent, smoothing down his hair as he neared. Inside, he was nervous. This cherry blossom was very beautiful, and very dangerous. He sensed something special about her-a strength to rival his own. This was partly what had attracted him so. Whether it was more than a simple curiosity, he had yet to decide.  
  
What he did know was he wanted to know more.  
  
He was mere feet away from the tent when a figure stepped from the shadows. He stepped back into his fighting stance when recognition set in. Instantly dropping the defense, he smiled at the moon guardian.  
  
"Good evening. I'm here to pick up Sakura," he said, keeping his voice friendly. Unlike most people, he held no superstitious fear of the guardian.  
  
Yue's eyes swept over him. What he was looking for, Jessin could not be sure.  
  
"She will be out soon," he said simply, and started toward the tent. He stopped for a moment, and added, "You should know. . . she is always late."  
  
Sakura's voice came from behind him. "I am not always late, Yue," she said, her voice teasing.  
  
Jessin focused on the figure emerging from the tent. His eyes widened as he took in her green outfit. The flowing pants allowed her free movement while accenting her curves. The top was a simple tank top, the color matching the pants. Pulled over this was a light brown jacket. His gaze was immediately drawn to her bright emerald eyes, and he smiled a smile that was immediately returned from Sakura.  
  
'Yes, there is definitely something interesting about her,' he thought slowly.  
  
Nodding to Yue, he offered his arm to Sakura. After a moment of obvious surprise, she took his arm.  
  
"I will be back soon, Yue," she said, and the two set off, Jessin leading.  
  
Neither was aware of the two deep amber eyes watching from nearby.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Not long, I know, but not exactly short either. Enjoy! 


End file.
